


Dive

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Eventual Romance, Flirty Phil Lester, Hybrids, Innocent Dan Howell, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Octopi & Squid, Other, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: An anonymous marine biologist in England works with other scientists on a small beach in the middle of no where. They barely have any work and nothing is interesting, that is until Dan stumbles upon someone that he thinks needs his help (and might help him in... other ways).





	1. Sounding

The beach at night was always beautiful to Dan. The sunset just passed and now the dark sky was littered with the stars and the moon. He could probably lay down in the sand and connect the stars and make constellations.

But he should really be locking up soon  seeing as he was the only one left at the labratory that night, but he didn’t know what he was doing on the beach. Dan walked slowly along the shore, shoes getting sandy and wet but he didn’t care, his hands swung rhymically by his sides. 

He’s a marine biologist in England and he works at a small labratory on a small, private beach in the middle of no where in a small town. No one bothered him or the other scientists and they didn’t bother the rest of the city, they just did their research and called it a day.

There wasn’t much research for them nowadays, people usually took the days off on the beach or scuba dived in the water to “search” for things. Everyday was a beach day for them.

The brunette sighed and sat on the rocks closer to the shore, he dug his shoes into the drying sand, next to the tide pools where snails slowly moved. He smiled softly. His head lulled back and he shut his eyes, listening to the calming sounds of the crashing waters and the... the cries? Why is there crying?

Dan, now alert (and afraid), shot up and tensed. He looked around but saw nothing, the cries conintued. They sounded pained and not human, maybe it was a sea creature.

The scientist got up quickly and moved towards the sounds, he was shaking nervously. No one should be on the beach, this beach wasn’t known and this labratory was really in the public eye either. So, who was it?

The cries became clearer and more near. Maybe it was an animal, the wood weren’t too far, it could be a bear or... a deer, of some sort.

With a bated breath, Dan peered out over the rocks where a figure in the dark laid on the sand, not moving. He moved quickly towards it down the sandy rocks, he wanted to help them, or it, but he was also scared out of his mind. 

“Hey! I hear you! I’m coming!”

Even his voice was shaky, it sort of made him want to laugh; a scared and pathetic anonymous marine biologist seeks out a crying creature in the dark on a private beach. 

The mass was becoming bigger and Dan just had three more rocks down to it, the noise made his head hurt.

”Can you hear me? Can you understand me? I’m here to help, I won’t hurt you”

His wobbly legs settled on the wet, sinking sand and he straightened, walking closer to the thing. It’s cried have died down to whimpers and he stood there in front of it, fear and amazement coursing through his heart. 

His skin was pale and his chest was exposed, soft, pink nipples on his toned chest. His eyes were light even in the dark, and his hair was an ebony against the light sand. He wasn’t human, or normal; in replacement for legs the... man-creature had the tentacles of an octopus, his pale human-like skin fading into the dark azure of his appendages. His eyes were squinted in pain and he reached out to the human, his mouth emitted the sound he had heard from afar. It was definitely pained. 

Dan dropped to his knees, “Oh lord! How can I help you!”

The creature moved forward slowly, their human arms holding onto the scientist greedily, “Back”

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, he didn’t quite get it. The brunettes warm hands settled on their body and he turned them Overton look at their back. Low and behold, a gash was on their back.

 _Fuck_ , Dan thought, his arms wrapped around the creature and he hoisted them up. His stance faltered a bit before he trudged up the big climb up to the labratory. He didn’t know if they needed the water to breathe, or if they could have oxygen and for how long could they breathe it.

The door was easy to open, and Dan quickly made his way down to a more private room where a large tank made for bigger marine creatures was. It was big enough for the creature. 

“I had to bring you here to help you, im sorry, I panicked and— and I don’t know what you would need”

The creature nodded and laid on the deck above the water with the scientist. Dan was sweating, he could always lock this room or just bring the creature back, or just never show up to work ever again.

”It’s okay, I need... I’ll heal on my own, I just need food”

The creature slithered awkwardly into the water and lingered, staring with their human eyes at Dan. The brunette shot up and nodded, his hands fidgeting at his front.

”O-Of course! What do you eat?”

”Anything, I like fish, vegetables, sargassum, fruits, cute boys, corals”

Dans eyes widened and he blushed nervously, “I’m sorry what?”

The creature smirked.

”You can’t be _that_ naive, can you? You’re a marine biologist, you’re cute, and you just so happen to help this wailing creature on the shore that you know nothing about scientifically,” he let out a loud laugh that sounded odd, it wasn’t human. They weren’t human. They floated in the water gracefully and beautifully, the lights of the large room showing the golden hues on their tentacles. They were fascinating yet terrifying, they could definitely kill Dan in a split second.

”I’m a Cecaelia, you silly humans put me in your fictional pieces and paint my kind as dangerous. Do I look dangerous?”

Dan didn’t want to answer that right now, the creature crept closer. They went on.

”I’m a male cecaelia. We are strong, we are alphas, it’s mating season for us, I have so much information about my kind for you.”

The brunette nodded slowly, “I have some sargassum in the other rooms upstairs for you, did you leave your mate? Are you willing to tell me more?”

The creature shook his head, “No, silly human, you are my mate. I’ve chosen you, you’re delectable and frankly I think you’d look beautiful holding my eggs, yes? I can tell you more when you give me food, I feel weak.”

The scientist stood, holding a hand to silence the creature. His head felt dizzy with all this new knowledge. This creature, a Cecaelia, was telling him all this new stuff, he spoke flawless English (well... spoke anything regardless), seemed to function like a regular cephalopod. Dan hadn’t heard of his kind before, at all. 

The creature sure was a jarring sight, a six and a half foot long creature, half human, and half octopus with a dark azure color to his tentacles and lighter blue and gold trimming. He was as large as Dan (who was taller then most) but didn’t weigh as much as he’d look like he’d weigh, which was a relief.

The brunette quickly went up stairs to one of the rooms related to sea vegetation and grabbed some of the sargassum they had already looked at. It was still healthy and alive, the creature would like it. Dan grabbed it and went back downstairs just as quickly he had gone up there, he was hoping that maybe this wasn’t a dream and he really had this... thing in the shark tanks in the downstairs of the labratory.

”That was quick, were you so eager to come back to me?”

Dan didn’t say anything and just gave him the seaweed. The creature took it graciously and ate it, there were some fish and other smaller (harmless) sharks in the large tank. The fish bred pretty well, so did the sharks, the team was planning on planting sea grass and other things into the tank for them, the creature might be able to help with that now.

”How long does it take to heal?”

”Not that long, maybe three nights, this would be the first night. Cecaelia heal pretty fast when given the right evnvionrment and food, and now that I have my mate I’ll be able to heal faster.”

Dan blushed, “‘M not your mate, I’m just a dumb marine biologist”

”No, you are my mate and you will be my mate for as long as one of us passes or is split up. That’s how it works.”

”Can’t you mate with the sharks or whatever?”

The creature shook his head and swam closer, his arms restating in the polished, wet wood of the deck. 

“The sharks aren’t you, I want you”

And he dunked back into the water, finding comfort in the schools of fish that would skitter by. Dan watched him shortly before getting up and brushing himself off. He didn’t need this right now.

 


	2. Sargassum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to use my marine biology knowledge to it’s full advantage, my notes are open and my brain is too

Dans home was wonderful. It was a small cottage close to the labratory and it was warm, cozy, and inviting. His bed was waiting for him that evening; just as warm, and after dinner and a cup of tea he couldn’t help but sink into it with a loud moan. It was heaven.

He went to bed that night with thoughts of what might happen the next day. He could possibly get in trouble; get his license revoked and lose his friends and good scientists around him. 

With the thoughts in his head, Dan turned on his side with a small giddy moan and smiled. His bed was so comfortable. 

After the brunette had fed the creature the sargassum he left him alone. It was passed his hours anywyas and he was tired, the Cecaelia surely needed to rest as well. Maybe tomorrow he’ll actually get the time to test on him, or ask him questions. Both were fine.

* * *

The labratory was always semi-empty when Dan arrived, seeing as he lived so close to it and he left pretty early. There were some cars parked in the lot and he quickly grew nervous. He didn’t wake up to any messages or emails. Maybe they hadn’t seen.

The brunette unlocked the door slowly, letting the metal of it creak open. He closed it quickly and headed for the stairs which weren’t too far, he was eager to see the creature and his coworkers weren’t there to welcome him or pester him about something.

”Hello?” Dans hands opened the door to the shark room, his head peeking through. 

“Your scientists are annoying, please tell them to leave me alone. They were asking me all these insane questions and trying to test my blood!” The creatures tentacles were flared out around him, his human face pulled into an angry expression. Dan gulped and nodded anxiously and shut the door behind him. 

“That... is sort of our job. You are something we haven’t seen before and we have to get you into our database. What did they ask you?”

”My name, what I am, what I do, what I eat, where I live, stuff like that”

Dan took off his shoes and started to undress himself, he pulled on a wetsuit the lab had provided for them. He turned away from the creature with a blush on his cheeks as it made innapropriate remarks. The suit was to protect them from bites or stings of sorts from the other animals in the tank (that had stinging cells).

“Name? You have a name?”

The creature nodded and watched the scientist slowly walk up the stairs, the wood creaking under his weight. He grew eager, in many ways, as the brunette lowered himself in the water, only to hiss at the temperature and cling to the ladder. And you’d think he’s been a marine biologist for 6 years.

“Yes, it’s... Phil, I believe is how you pronounce it. Cecaelia language is peculiar and hard to translate back to English.”

”Oh...”

He guessed it made some sort of sense. He was just glad his coworkers didn’t freak out as much and call the police, Phil must have told them they were mates. If mates was even a proper excuse for the creature.

”You think too much, come here” 

Dan complied and let go of the ladder, paddling slowly over to Phil, the Cecaelia watching him with amusement. Dan wasn’t that good of a swimmer. He could swim, but he couldn’t swim for long or his body would fail on him and he’d inevitably die. Exercise in any form wasn’t his thing. 

Phils human arms wrapped around Dan as well as his tentacles, they suctioned onto his thighs and legs, the tips of them finding their way into his inner legs. Phils skin was soft as Dan touched it, it wasn’t slimy (or wrinkly) as he had thought it would’ve been. 

“What do you like?”

”I like food, why?”

The creatures human head found its way into the scientists neck and his tongue darted out, licking at the salted tank water. He unzipped part of the suit and pulled it down partially, exposing more of his neck and his chest. 

Dan knew some part of this was wrong, but Phils hands and his tentacles were holding him so well, and touching him so well and he could help but let out a small noise. The Cecaelia reacted and chuckled, “Getting so eager for me now, aren’t you? I haven’t even courted you yet”

The brunette nodded to himself and allowed himself to take in a breath. Courting? What kind of old fashioned thing was this? Phil watched him with a tilted head.

”You’re cute, too cute, so do you like slugs? They’re quite delicious. Or shall I get you some sargassum? I can even wrestle up some flounder.They’re delicious when seasoned correctly”

Dan held a hand to his mouth, “That’s fucking disgusting, Phil.”

The Cecaelia frowned, “You’re already declining my offers? What about something like salmon? I am find a river or... a sea snail? A squid?”

Dan shook his head.

”When I said food I mean something like steak, or pizza, or Chinese food”

”What in the world... is Chinese food? Pizza?”

Dan laughed loudly, “Pizza is so good, I think you’d love it. And Chinese food is,” The brunette let out a dramatic moan, his eyes rolling at the back of his head. “It’s so good, it’s... amazing”

Phil watched him. He seemed to be doing a lot of that but... his mate was so gorgeous, and entertaining. Chinese food? His friends would laugh at an implication like that.

”You make it sound better then sargassum.”

”It is, trust me”

Phil did, he nodded and they stayed in the water just floating there.The door to the room opened and a few of his workers stood there; some were confused, some were disgusted, and some looked terrified.

”Daniel, what are you doing with that thing?” Mary had piped up, she was a new scientist working with them there. She originally wasn’t interested in marine biology, but went with it for the pay. The pay wasn’t that good but maybe it was better then what she did before.

Phil spoke up and his voice sounded odd, not him. “He is my mate, do not disrespect me— us.”

Mary stared at them for a few short minutes. “Get away from him, Dan! He’s dangerous!”

The Cecaelia gained a confidence within him and he grew; his tentacles fanned out around them and he held Dan hard against his human torso. It hurt and Dan squeaked, Phil looked down at him, his eyes were black. Dans coworkers looked at them, some were taking notes and the others were... terrified. He was _so_ going to have to apologize to them.

”I don’t know who you think you are but I am not dangerous to him. He helped me, he is my mate, we love eachother,” Phils voice was cold, it made Dan shiver. The azure tentacles were wrapped protectiveley on his lower half, squeezing impossibly tight. “I can be dangerous but I choose not to be, do you understand? I let you all ask me questions, I didn’t fight back.”

Mary was stunned. He was right. He complied to their wishes and answered their questions, even if he didn’t want to. She stepped back and another coworker stepped forward, he topped his glasses back up his face. “We understand that your... species might have mates but this can iand might possibly interfere with Dans’ work. Is there a way we can bring you back to the ocean?”

Phil screeched, “No! I’m not going back! I’m staying with Dan!”

”I agreed to stay with him,” Dan spoke up. “I-I’ll deal with it”

 _Somehow_ , he thought to himself just as Phil started to release him, he could feel his limbs’ static feeling of sleep go away as he moved them. A human arm rested on his waist still. The scientists all stood there still.

”Well— I guess, uh, we’ll probably need more tests... like blood work and other fluid samples.”

Dan nodded and Phils eyebrows furrowed, “Fluid samples? What does that mean, mate?”

The word make Dan blush and he hid behind his hand, coughing a little. The creature smirked and moved him closer to his body again (minus the vice grip this time).

”Like uh... urine and semen probably if you can produce either, just so if you are similar to a human and a cephalopod despite being... well, half of each.”

Phil smirked again, “Semen? Can’t you just get that from me?”

”PHIL! JESUS CHRIST!”

His coworkers and the creature laughed slightly at his outburst and reddening face, who knew cacaelia were dirtminded.

”We’ll leave you two to it then, have a good day Howell”

The brunette nodded and watched them leave with a soft closing of the door, there was no further talk heard even when the door was shut. Maybe they actually listened to Phil and respected them. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t just take my eggs, that’s so... I don’t want them to force it out of me.”

”I can get it for them.”

Phil grinned, “Thank you, mate, but it might hurt when you have to get them out of yourself.”

Dans face was a blush again, “Jesus Christ, Phil”

 


	3. Greedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. It was my bday today and Monday 4/22 I have surgery :) so yewee

Being near Phil while his coworkers took samples from him was weird, the creature looked beyond livid and it made the marine biologist feel uncomfortable. His movements were jerky and quick, and his tentacles curled up at the tips. His human face was pulled back in an ugly way. Dan winced and watched him at the bottom near the door.

They checked his intelligence, his vocal chords, the way he breathed, his urine, his semen (which wasn’t taken by Dan, must to Phil’s dismay), and his just about everything that they hadn’t earlier. 

“Dr.Howell, please tell your creature to calm down or else we won’t be able to correctly find his heart beat—“ Phil’s voice was loud and angry, “I told you for the third time that I don’t want to be a test subject for you all! I just want to be with my mate and be left alone, you’ve got everything you need.”

The scientist watched him with a close eye but nodded and backed off, the raven headed creature sighing in relief. His body sagged happily. Dan slowly moved closer.

”Mate,” Phil rasped, blue eyes wide. “I want to hold you.” Dan nodded and slid into the tank, hissing at the temperature. Phil liked it cold, as cold as the ocean.

”How’s your cut?” 

Phil’s arms cam around him and he took in his scent. “Hm, good. I feel good, it’s scarring up now.”

”What even happened?”

”Don’t worry about it, let me hold you”

And he did. Dan shut up immediately and Phil held him while they remained buoyant in the tank water, amongst the seaweed that was able to survive in the tank. It was so quiet and calming that the brunette seemed to almost find himself falling asleep. That was until Phil’s lips latched onto Dans neck urgently.

”You’re so submissive, so much more submissive than the female or male Cecaelia,” Dans breathing hitched. He wished he didn’t enjoy it as much as he did, but whenever Phil’s touched him or did something absolutely naughty with him he couldn’t help it. “It’s so delicious and you smell divine. You know that? I know humans can’t smell scent glands but I wish you could, I wish you could enjoy my scent as I do yours.”

Dan moaned and shifted slight in his arms, fearing that the male would let him go and he’d drown. Phil’s grip was tight, thankfully.

”I-Is that a good thing?”

”That you’re submissive? Of course it is. I love it. Would you rather be dominant?”

He blushed and shook his head. Dan hasn’t tried being a top since he was younger and still thought he was straight. 

“No, it’s okay. I like being... on the bottom. Feels better”

Phil chuckled, it was deep and soothing and rumbled on Dans’ own chest like a loud speaker. He breathed it in. 

“Does it? It seems fun but I’d rather like watching you crumble under me as I fuck into—“ Dan squeaked shyly and pushed himself out of the creatures arms. The vice grip snapped and his blue eyes shown distrust and fear. He instantly regretted that.

”I-I don’t want to have sex... I do with you sometime! But not now. I don’t... I’m scared”

His eyes shifted to hurt and confusion, but then worry. Dan felt like he was reading a very fast paced book. “Scared of me? I don’t want to hurt you, Dan, I really don’t.”

He shook his head, “I’m not scared of you, I’m scared of what you’d do to me sexually. It’d be so weird in the tank... with the cameras and stuff. Or in the water in general.”

I don’t want water up my ass.

Thats basically what he was saying. 

Phil stared at him for a few minutes and begun to laugh. His human hands gripped at his fleshy, pale stomach and his tentacles curled up. Not angrily though. The brunette blushed in embarrassment. 

“You’re so funny, my love. I love that about you. Other cecaelia never speak their mind and just try to please their mate, but I like that you go with yourself. What we want to do together can come with time. If you don’t want to... then that’s okay too.”

”But you have to mate...”

”I do... yes, but I can... die”

Dans eyes widened, “No! I don’t want you to die! Is that what happens if you don’t find a mate?!” Phil nodded somberly and Dan groaned. Now he felt even more bad. He shouldn’t have gone to the beach that day and felt so bad enough to pick up some unidentifiable creature lying by the shore. 

Fuck him and his sense of compassion and love for science.

”I... We will mate, and I will have your eggs.”

Phil grinned deviously and moved back closer so Dan was once again in his arms. Their lips moved together in sync and it was hot, wet, and filled with moans and heavy breathing. Phil didn’t make much sound other then the obnoxious sounds of grunt and growls, but Dan moaned like he was some teen in porn. 

“You sound horrible,” The scientist pulled away confused, but Phil was only grinning widely. “I love it”

They continued to kiss until Dan was gasping and praying for air and Phil was rubbing at his rubber suit clad front with his hands and tentacles. They were a match made in heaven... or hell, from a logistical standpoint. Phil, beautiful yet terrifying, and Dan, average and human, enjoying each others company sexually and physically was interesting. The brunette couldn’t still wrap his own head around it.

Phil let him climb out of the tank and sit down on one of the rolling chairs by the door. He had food sitting in his lap and the Cecaelia watched him with interest. Human food was so weird and complicated, Sargassum was simple and nice.

Dan blushed and turned shyly, the heated gaze of the cephalopod making him feel jittery.

”Stop watching me I’m hungry.” The creature barked out a laugh, “I’m hungry too, but I don’t se should feeding me”

”You’re hungry for something else, now shut up and go swim with the fish and sharks or whatever. Make some friends”

Phil grumbled and swam quickly away, hiding behind the rocks and coral. Occasionally, his tentacles would change the color of the rocks and Dan would watch and smile.

He didn’t expect this but he sure was happy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucked and I might put this fix on hiatus cause now I’m just repeating stuff


End file.
